Tutoring Days
by maroonflame99
Summary: Ahsoka, Anakin, and Luminara have to tutor a young girl named Abbi. What odd obstacles await them today? Many.
1. Tutoring Days

1Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise or Sing-A-Ma-Jigs.

I'd like to give a special shout-out to Mrs. Kenobi... considering she played a big part in the making of this story. :)

"Why do we have to teach a class of _one_ youngling?" said Ahsoka, as she and her Master walked towards the classroom in the Jedi Temple.

"Because Master Yoda has the nuna pox, and the student needs tutoring." explained Anakin,

"Why does Master Luminara have to help us?" complained Ahsoka.

"She offered, and we accepted." said Anakin.

"Ugh..." said Ahsoka to herself.

The two friends walked into the classroom to find a young twi'lek (how to spell that, I don't know lol) sitting at one of the desks.

"Hello, Skywalker. Tano." said Luminara. She had been waiting for a long time.

"Master Luminara." said Ahsoka and Anakin simultaneously.

"This is Abbi, she needs extra help in science and writing." explained Master Luminara. Abbi nodded.

"Well, then we can help her!" said Ahsoka enthusiastically. She was happy now, after she had seen how _sweet_ the student looked.

"Ok, Luminara you are the co-teacher. Skyguy can teach. I'll do the assignments as well so that Abbi can, um, see other work." said Ahsoka.

"You just wanna do the assignments too, for fun?" asked Anakin, smirking.

"Yes." said Ahsoka with a sigh.

"Ok, let's start with writing. Abbi and Ahsoka, each of you will write an essay on ME!" cried Anakin. "Pass out the papers, Luminara."

"Ok." she said. She gave a piece of notebook paper to Abbi and Ahsoka.

"Begin!" said Anakin.

Ahsoka began writing away, as did Abbi. She noticed a doll on the desk beside her. She picked it up and began messing around with it instead of writing. Luminara ran over to her, and got up in her face.

"Stop! Write, or else!" she whispered harshly. Ahsoka shivered.

Luminara walked away, and Ahsoka began writing again. She noticed a doll called a"Sing-A-Ma-Jig." She pressed it's stomach and it made a noise. She pressed it's stomach many times in a row, and it sounded like a song. Luminara was up in her face again when she turned around. She snatched the Sing-A-Ma-jig from the padawan's hands and launched it across the room.

"NO!" screamed Luminara.

"Master Luminara, calm down." said Anakin from the other side of the room. Luminara snarled and walked away.

"Ok, times up." said Anakin. "Ahsoka, come up and read your essay."

Ahsoka nodded and walked to the front of the room. She read:

_My Master is very interesting. He is a tremendous flamingo dancer. I know a lot about him, possibly too much. He can be gross, trust me, one time I accidently walked in on him in the refresher. But overall, he rocks. The End._

Anakin was very red, and Abbi was giggling. Luminara didn't really get it.

"Fantastic." said Anakin coldly. "Next!"

Abbi walked up.

_Anakin Skywalker seems wonderful. He is kind, caring, respectful, and handsome. I wish I could be his lucky padawan, like Ahsoka. _

"I like Abbi's essay." said Anakin when she was done.

"I still like mine." replied Ahsoka.

"Time for science! Today we are learning about-."began Anakin, but luminara was attacking Ahsoka.

"I THOUGHT I BROKE THAT SING-A-MA-JIG!" she was screaming.

"I accidently STEPPED on it!" said a distressed voice from under Luminara.

"LUMINARA!" said Anakin, pulling the mirilan off of the togruta.

"I give up! Ahsoka, you take over as the head teacher! I'll be the student with Abbi!" cried Anakin.

Ahsoka sighed. "OK..." she said and walked up to the front room.

"Let's start off by writing an essay on how beautiful Ahsoka Tano is." she said. Suddenly, the Zillo Beast attack siren went off.

"AAHH!" cried the whole class.

"Everyone! Follow me to the basement!" screamed Ahsoka. They all opened a hatch in the bottom of the floor and crawled in.

"Master Tano, I'm scared." said the small voice of Abbi as they settled inside the basement.

"Me too!" said Anakin. Ahsoka held them both.

"It's ok, we're safe down here." said Ahsoka. She found it odd comforting her Master.

The sirens stopped, and the four people stepped back into the classroom. Nothing was damaged.

"Ok, let's skip the last assignment and get straight to science." said Ahsoka, as the fire alarms in the Temple went off.

"AAHH!" screamed the whole class again.

"FOLLOW ME!" screamed Ahsoka. The whole class was clumped together. "GET IN A LINE! IF YOU DON'T YOU'RE PUNISHMENT IS... YOU HAVE TO STAY IN THE CLASSROOM!" she said. The class got in a line, and all filed into the basement.

"Master Tano, if there is a fire, why are we in the basement and not outside?" asked Abbi, tugging on Ahsoka's skirt.

"We have to be in the basement to be safe- FOLLOW ME UPSTAIRS!" she screamed, realizing her mistake. They all went upstairs, and were making their way out the back door of the classroom when the alarms stopped. The fire had been put out in the cafeteria. (Clumsy, clumsy, Rex.) ;)

"Ok, now we need to start science." said Ahsoka. She looked over and now Luminara was attacking _Anakin._

"Luminara!" cried Ahsoka. She tried to pry Luminara off of Anakin, but Luminara threw her off.

"You're coming to the whipping room with me!" said Luminara angrily.

"What?" cried Anakin sharply. Luminara dragged him into a large room on the side of the classroom.

"Wait! Luminara!" cried Ahsoka. She ran after her.

"You can't _whip_ one of my students without my permission! You're the _co_-teacher!" she said.

"Too bad! Get down here!" said Luminara, pointing next to Anakin, who was lying on the ground on his stomach. She pushed Ahsoka down onto the ground.

"How come the co-teacher is whipping the teacher?" asked Ahsoka.

"I don't know, Snips. I don't know." said Anakin. Suddenly, Obi-Wan came into the room wearing a gymnastics leotard.

"Nobody lays a finga on my possey!" he said. He picked up Luminara and threw her out the window. Ahsoka and Anakin got up to look out the window. They say Luminara laying on a trampoline that was being held by a charred Rex (as I said before, Rex was involved with the fire earlier) and a red bump covered Yoda.

"Defeat her, we have." said Yoda with a few coughs.

"I love my job." said Ahsoka, shaking her head back and forth, smiling.

**A/N: Random, huh? Well, I'm sure Mrs. Kenobi is laughing right now. This is a long story to explain. So, don't ask. Just enjoy and review! Love ya'!**


	2. After the Victory

1Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise.

The Jedi thought they had defeated Luminara... and they had.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" said Anakin, and he dashed to the refresher.

Luminara got up from the trampoline, and walked back up to the classroom.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka." she said.

"No problem, Luminara. I think we taught Abbi some interesting things..." said Ahsoka. The two glanced over at Abbi, who was throwing dolls out the window, calling them "Luminara." They both shrugged.

"I need to go to the bathroom, be right back!" said Luminara. She ran over to the refresher, ignoring Ahsoka. Ahsoka was trying to tell her that Anakin was in there, but as I said, Luminara ignored her.

Ahsoka saw Luminara round the corner out of the whipping room, and saw the light of the bathroom flood into the dark classroom as she opened the door, The one thing she heard was her Master saying, "Master Luminara!" And she burst onto the floor laughing.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short! I was planning on this being a one-shot, but I forgot to add this into chapter 1 so I just made 2 chapters! This is probably last chapter, though. Thanks for reading, review!**


End file.
